


Шоу должно продолжаться

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Show Business, mining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каноничной вселенной есть «Вестник "Лост Лайта"». А как SG-автоботы скрашивают скучные будни?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоу должно продолжаться

– Ну как первый день на корабле, новичок? – перед Блюстриком опустился стакан. А он ведь и заказать ничего не успел, только-только на стул плюхнулся.  
Что ж, хороший бармен всегда предугадывает желание посетителя немедленно выпить. Правда, владельцу единственного на борту «Лост Лайта» бара, чтобы обращаться к гостям, приходилось вставать на мыски или подставлять под ноги какую-нибудь пустую канистру, но Блюстрику было не до шуток над чьими-то размерами – ему больше хотелось промочить горловые фильтры.  
Темно-красный визор горел располагающе.  
– Привет, Сверв. Это ведь ты Сверв? – уточнил Блюстрик у невысокого черного меха с белыми вставками на броне и, не особенно раздумывая, сделал большой глоток.  
Его баки почти забыли, что такое свежий энергон. Поначалу он даже вкуса не ощутил, только приятное тепло и легкое пощипывание в подсохших трубопроводах. Почти полстакана вылилось в верхний шлюз, прежде чем Блюстрик поперхнулся.  
Крепко. Впрочем, он был не против сверхзаряженного энджекса, и побольше. Сверв улыбнулся, когда Блюстрик всхрапнул вентиляцией – системы начали реагировать на ядреный коктейль. Подтянувшись повыше, бармен положил оба локтя на стойку, устраиваясь напротив.  
– Отличная штука, – сказал ему Блюстрик.  
– Знаю, – усмехнулся Сверв. – Поскольку ты новенький, даю тебе кредит на три стакана взамен на историю. Говорят, ты тайно пробрался на борт. Поделишься подробностями?  
– Пф! Знал бы, что каждый второй бот тут будет пытаться меня убить, никогда бы не полез, – Блюстрик растер горло. Сверхзаряженное быстро реагировало с остатками старого топлива, и генераторы раскручивались, словно желая побыстрее вернуться к прежним мощностям.  
Он скучал по славному разгону, хорошей заправке и нормальной компании. Сверв, по крайней мере, не взял его на прицел, едва увидел, и Блюстрику, истощенному сначала долгими скитаниями, а после продолжительной беседой с капитаном корабля, этого было достаточно, чтобы немного расслабиться.  
– Сам понимаешь, тут никто не любит Праула. И не только потому, что он нас подорвал на взлете с Кибертрона. А ты, новичок, ну… ну, слишком уж похож, сам знаешь, – он пальцем начертил линию в воздухе перед своим шлемом, повторяя форму шеврона.  
– Шлак, – протянул Блюстрик и залпом прикончил стакан. – Сверв, ты просто не представляешь, как это меня бесит. У Праула что, монополия на ракеты и шевроны?  
– Думаю, если подсчитать всех марионеток, которых он рассылает по галактике, то подавляющее большинство ракет и шевронов действительно будет принадлежать ему, – заметил Сверв.  
Блюстрик коротко зарычал и подтолкнул пустой стакан в его сторону.  
– Я, конечно, к вам вежливо не постучался, это точно. Но вы даже автоботских сигналов не транслируете и летите к тому же на истрепанном корыте. Я думал, нейтралов каких-нибудь шугану, хоть подзаправлюсь нормально. Кто ж знал, что тут будет полный корабль боевиков, которые любят устраивать соревновательные стрельбы прямо над масляным резервуаром, – Блюстрик продемонстрировал подпалины на полосатых красных дверцах. – Я еле колеса унес оттуда.  
Сверв понимающе покивал и указал на вмятины, украшающие шлем новичка:  
– Узнаю размер пальцев.  
– Магнус, – коротко подтвердил Блюстрик. – Ублюдок прекрасно знал, что я не очередная копия Праула, и все равно обработал по полной программе.  
– Ультра Магнусу тут скучновато, – голос Сверва звучал мягко, как будто он просил Блюстрика не слишком строго судить первого помощника капитана, известного любовью к выдиранию мехам конечностей. А лично клонам Праула – мозговых модулей. – Что тебе капитан в итоге сказал?  
– Очень много слов, – Блюстрик огляделся по сторонам.  
Он не был уверен, как экипаж относится к Родимусу и его несдержанному самолюбованию, проскальзывающему в каждой фразе, которую он произносит. Когда тебя держат в воздухе за шлем так, что шейные крепления трещат и вот-вот не выдержат вес, а ты можешь только бессильно лягать воздух, это приторное растягивание слов так бесит! Но все посетители в баре занимались своим делом. Пили, с азартом играли во что-то… вот Грув и Мейнфрейм отчаянно пинались в уголке за лакомство круглой формы, которое Сверв насадил на краешек стакана одному из них. Словом, всем было лить, что там про драгоценного Прайма скажет выкрашенный в красно-коричневый не-Праул.  
– Они сводились к тому, что или Биг М оторвет мне башку, или я добровольно дам Персептору что-то там сделать со своей искрой и вступлю в команду. Так что я теперь буду частью вашей дружной семьи, – он покосился на покатившихся по полу представителей Службы Безопасности «Лост Лайта». Именно эти двое арестовали его и притащили к ногам Родимуса. – В прежние времена ни один из этих придурков меня бы не догнал, – посетовал он.  
– Ты бы о новой семье-то подобрее отзывался, – посоветовал Сверв и пододвинул Блюстрику второй стакан.  
– Да я только процентов тридцать членов экипажа вообще знаю, – буркнул тот.  
– Ха. Держись меня, и все будет отлично, – весело сказал Сверв. – Правил немного. Называй капитана только Родимусом Праймом, не переходи дорогу Ультра Магнусу, не суйся в медбэй к Рэтчету и не дразни Вирла. А, и самое важное: никогда не упоминай имени Голдбага при начальстве.  
– Про это уже слышал, – кивнул Блюстрик. Второй стакан он уже не так отчаянно в себя заливал. – Мелкий сикер рулит Кибертроном, а Родимус грызет локти. Никогда бы не подумал, что Голдбаг так далеко пойдет.  
– А ты-то как дошел до жизни такой, а, новичок? – вернул Сверв беседу в прежнее русло.  
– Блюстрик, – тот наконец-то сообразил представиться. Он уже рассказывал свою историю капитану, пока Магнус колеса ему выламывал, так что по второму разу это вызывало неприятные воспоминания. Но бесплатную выпивку требовалось отработать, тут не поспоришь.  
Оставшийся за бортом великого преобразования Кибертрона и не участвовавший в автоботском расколе, он до недавних пор даже не знал, что Родимус Прайм ударился в бега и пиратствует, руководя шайкой недовольных наступившим миром автоботов. Станцию, на которой служил Блюстрик, десептиконы обрушили на планету уже под конец войны, и он был надолго отрезан от товарищей по знаку и вообще – цивилизованного мира. К тому времени как на бесполезный кусок породы наконец-то приземлился небольшой челнок нейтралов, изучавших ставшую тихой и безопасной систему, запасы энергона уже подходили к концу, и Блюстрик большую часть времени проводил в стазисе. Избавившись от хозяев челнока, он смог покинуть место, которое почти стало его могилой, но с тех пор не успел узнать свежие новости. На Кибертрон или хотя бы в ближайшую автоботскую часть он не торопился – не являться же к Оптимусу, если умудрился целую станцию прохлопать. А пока ты считаешься мертвым, и Мстители за тобой бегать не будут. Блюстрик перебивался грабежами, благо маскировочное поле челнока работало как хронометр, и мечтал отыскать себе кораблик побольше и получше, пока не наткнулся на «Лост Лайт».  
– Собирался наш корабль в одиночку захватывать? – присвистнул Сверв.  
– А что? Самоуверенность – это плохо, что ли? – хмыкнул Блюстрик. К середине второго стакана его немного развезло, и он тоже навалился на стойку. – Я участвовал… в расширении границ автоботской империи, между прочим!.. Я пла… планеты с десятком мехов только бра… брал.  
– Ничего себе, – Сверв покачал головой. – Ну, тогда нам повезло, что ты с нами.  
– Во-от Р-родимусу я то же са-а…мое сказал! – Блюстрик захлопнул рот. Он, конечно, давно не заправлялся, и сейчас даже на небольшую порцию сверхзаряженного процессоры реагировали радостным отключением половины базовых функций, придавая невероятную легкость мыслям, но совсем мозги он не потерял. С именем капитана и правда следовало обращаться поосторожней.  
Однако давненько его так с двух стаканов не уносило.  
Дверь скользнула в сторону, и в бар неторопливой походкой вошел невысокий мех, чья голубоватая броня была отполирована до слепящего блеска. Грув и Мейнфрейм перестали друг друга мутузить и вскинули головы, да и все остальные, так или иначе, отвлеклись от своих занятий. Блюстрик развернулся на стуле, присматриваясь к очередному незнакомцу.  
Минибот ступал уверенно и с абсолютным достоинством, хотя не был обвешан оружием, что обычно сопутствовало подобной самопрезентации. Взгляд Блюстрика жадно скользнул от узких голеней к широким округлым бедрам – походка у нового посетителя бара была просто потрясная. Фейсплейт закрывала маска, а прищуренный визор отливал розоватым. По острым наплечникам вились тонкие гравировки, в освещении бара переливавшиеся серебристым.  
– Ого, – протянул Блюстрик, прикладываясь к стакану вслепую. – Что это у вас за славная игрушечка?  
Он так увлекся созерцанием и незамедлительно следовавшими за созерцанием фантазиями, что не сразу заметил за невысокой «игрушечкой» массивного меха, вооруженного здоровенным мечом. Тот шел ровно на шаг позади минибота и выглядел… грозным и бывалым воином. Один рог на его шлеме был остро оточен, а второй – срезан почти до основания. Если бы не глубоко посаженная ярко-синяя оптика, Блюстрик бы даже не сомневался, что перед ним очередной незнакомый автобот, отхвативший себе симпатичного болтика, но… кроме всего прочего, этот мех кого-то неуловимо ему напоминал. Новоявленный член экипажа «Лост Лайта» никак не мог вспомнить, кого, потому что покачивающаяся голубая корма его невероятно отвлекала.  
– Это Тейлгейт, – представил Сверв негромко и приветственно поднял руку, высовываясь из-за стойки повыше.  
Тейлгейт ответил довольно ленивым жестом.  
– Родимусу надо было вербовку сразу начинать с того, что у вас есть такие ка-адры, – Блюстрик решил игнорировать светло-лилового здоровяка и думать исключительно о прекрасном.  
Прекрасное целенаправленно следовало к столику в тихом уголке бара. Сидевший за ним автобот с хрупкими на вид встопорщенными крыльями торопливо подскочил, освобождая место. По дороге он умудрился выдавить что-то в адрес Тейлгейта, на что тот ответил малозначительным кивком. Когда автобот, восприняв кивок за что-то вроде поощрения, попытался коснуться минибота, мечник решительно шагнул к нему и так шарахнул кулаком под честплейт, что незадачливый ухажер – а тянулся он довольно недвусмысленно, – отлетел в сторону Грува с Мейнфреймом. Приземлившись, он сбил их драгоценный стакан и раздавил блестящий голубой шарик, за который они так усердно боролись.  
Тейлгейт не придал произошедшему особенного значения, устраиваясь на диванчике, а лиловый воин – истребитель в альтмоде, должно быть, судя по габаритам и кое-каким деталям – занял место за его спиной, скрестив на честплейте руки. Пара посетителей, которые уже двигались в сторону притягательного малыша, развернулись и поспешили обратно.  
– Что, уже провода раскатал? – поддел Блюстрика Сверв, заливая лиловым коктейлем мелкие голубые кристаллики. – Имей в виду, Тейлгейт – звезда «Лост Лайта». Если он не захочет, ты к нему на расстояние вытянутого меча не подойдешь.  
– Меча? – переспросил Блюстрик, подтормаживая. – Думаешь, я боюсь, что на меня тот длинный болт наедет? Ха! Я не таких укладывал, а ради такой п-полировочки…  
– Ты неправильно понял, – Сверв открыл дверцу стойки и проскользнул с подносом в руках так изящно, будто по конструкции не напоминал маленькую коробочку с ногами. – Циклонус тут ничего не решает. Он у Тейлгейта на коротком поводке.  
– Постой! – Блюстрик чуть не сверзился со стула, пытаясь схватить бармена за черный наплечник. – Будь другом, а? Скажи маленькому, что я угощаю. У меня вроде есть бесплатный стакан в запасе, а?  
– Ты только из-под Магнуса выполз! – Сверв стряхнул его руку. – Не задерживай, пожалуйста. Клиент ждет.  
– Я в долгу не останусь! – вслед громко зашептал Блюстрик, ловя суровый взгляд синих оптик. Циклонус? Циклонус, Циклонус, имя какое-то знакомое. Как будто во время войны Блюстрик его где-то слышал. А, лить.  
Сверва суровый страж голубеньких бедер отпугивать не стал, хотя следил пристально за каждым жестом. Тот, поставив коктейль с длинной витой соломинкой перед особенным посетителем, что-то зашептал на аудиодатчик, незаметно кивая в сторону барной стойки. Поймав взгляд розоватого визора, Блюстрик осклабился и приподнял свой почти допитый стакан. Кредит на сегодня полностью истрачен, а шаниксами он обзавестись пока толком не успел, но это дело наживное. Пока его целью было скрасить неудачное начало службы на корабле Родимуса знакомством с местной «звездой».  
Рядом с Блюстриком привалился к стойке помятый Циклонусом автобот и процедил:  
– В зеркало посмотрись! Нашелся ухажер недоклепанный. Да ты Тейлгейту наболт не сдался.  
– Наболт, наболт, – утешил его Блюстрик сквозь денты. Когда это автобота шрамы не красили? Ерунда. – На самый что ни на есть, неудачник.  
Сверв вернулся подозрительно довольным.  
– Тейлгейт хочет, чтобы ты подошел, – сказал он.  
– Х-хо! – Блюстрик живо сверкнул оптикой. – Ох, шлак, он не пожалеет.  
– Не заставляй его ждать, – посоветовал Сверв. – А то передумает.  
– Да я-а-а, можно сказать, лечу уже, – Блюстрик плотоядно ухмыльнулся, соскакивая с высокого барного стула: – Один вопрос! Когда ты сказал «звезда», ты, надеюсь, интерфейс имел в виду?  
– Я ток-шоу имел в виду, – пояснил Сверв спокойно. – Но ты ему приглянулся, везунчик, так что сможешь посидеть рядышком.  
– Спорим, я уже сегодня его прокачу? – махнул рукой Блюстрик, невероятным усилием гироскопов возвращая себе почти потерянное равновесие. – Если да, каждый день будешь мне должен по бесплатному коктейлю. Идет?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, нетвердой походкой направился к столику Тейлгейта.  
– Что, Гетэвэй, не повезло? – спросил Сверв отвергнутого автобота, провожающего Блюстрика злым взглядом маленьких рыжих линз. – Налить тебе что-нибудь утешительное?  
Тот в ответ только выругался.

Несмотря на то что в голове изрядно шумело и потрескивало, Блюстрик был далек от идеи ухватиться за манящие округлости в тот же миг, когда окажется достаточно близко. Во-первых, телохранитель, раб, или кем там приходился Тейлгейту этот Циклонус, никуда не делся – и ему было очень удобно, если что, бить Блюстрика по шлему. А Блюстрика уже били сегодня по шлему. Во-вторых, он шарктикона съел на соблазнении. Все просто: даже очень важные малыши падки на истории о великих победах, Блюстрик это давно выучил. Чтобы подмять под себя миниатюрный плотненький корпус и хорошенько встряхнуть его током, нужно сначала представить себя в выгодном свете.  
– Сверв сказал, ты у нас новенький, – Тейлгейт скрестил пальцы на столике, расслабленно закидывая ногу на ногу. Голос у него был тонкий, но без неприятных пищащих ноток. – Значит, не за автографом?  
– Я да… даже не знал, что у вас собственное ток-шоу есть! – усмехнулся Блюстрик. – Я и правда первый день на борту. Но не сомневайся, я хочу твой автограф с того момента, как ты сюда вошел, – прищурился он.  
Циклонус будто пригвоздил взглядом его ладонь, лежащую на прорезиненной поверхности дивана в опасной близости от Тейлгейта. Но Блюстрик не распускал руки, так что – никаких причин вмешиваться. Да и Тейлгейт не пытался отодвинуться. Правда, пока и поближе не подсаживался, но ведь они только начали.  
– Возможно, ты был бы не таким смелым, если бы пробыл тут немного подольше, – почти весело сказал Тейлгейт, обводя взглядом бар. – Знаешь, сколько народу сейчас тебе завидует?  
– Я сам себе обзавидовался уже, – заверил Блюстрик. – Так что за шоу? Расскажешь?  
– Пожалуй, нет. Мне слишком давно не приходилось разговаривать с кем-то, кто, знаешь… не предвзят, – Тейлгейт втянул коктейль через трубочку. Без сомнения, он уже заметил, как нелегко Блюстрику смотреть ему в оптику, а не значительно ниже. – Обычно обо мне судят по тому, что видят на экране.  
– Уверен, ты смотришься шикарно, – заявил Блюстрик. Желание завалить Тейлгейта было таким сильным, что даже связность речи восстановилась. – Но комплименты тебе, наверное, все делают, так что я не оригинален…  
Трубочка издала хрипящий звук – коктейль закончился. Тейлгейт поднял стакан повыше, и Циклонус тут же забрал его.  
– Что стоишь? – поторопил его Тейлгейт. – Принеси мне еще.  
Циклонус одарил Блюстрика тяжелым суровым взглядом, а тот ответил широкой улыбкой, означавшей: «Давай, проваливай, хватит нависать и портить беседу своим присутствием». Похоже, Сверв не шутил. Мечник с синей оптикой не мог предъявлять на Тейлгейта никаких прав, и это было просто восхитительно. Блюстрик только надеялся, что когда дело дойдет до путанья проводами, эта металлическая туша, от которой буквально несет невероятной древностью, не будет стоять рядом и пялиться.  
– А у тебя суровый друг.  
– Он очень заботится о моей безопасности, – звонко рассмеялся Тейлгейт и почему-то постучал себя по шлему. Блюстрик мысленно представил, как он попискивает и постанывает, обхватывая миниатюрными ладошками моргающие от перегрузок фары, и его фон мгновенно подскочил.  
Ну, раз Тейлгейт его уже поддразнивает, то все идет по накатанной.  
– А-а ты довольно бесстрашный мех, раз остался со мной наедине, – Блюстрик, все еще ухмыляясь, раздвинул дверцы, загораживая Тейлгейту обзор. – Автоботы, знаешь ли, коварные ребята.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что я не автобот? – вопрос прозвучал игриво.  
«Ты преступно хорошо выглядишь», – проглотил Блюстрик грубоватый комплимент.  
– Знака у тебя нет, – пожал он плечами и прищурился: – Или он просто хорошо спрятан, а?..  
– Может быть, – протянул Тейлгейт, откидываясь на спинку дивана, как будто предлагая хорошенечко поискать автоботскую инсигнию. Голубые пальцы отбивали неторопливый ритм по краю стола, скорее даже поглаживая ее, чем постукивая. На предплечье Блюстрик разобрал выгравированную вязь. «Мультифункциональное минирование». Шоу, значит, просто хобби? – Расскажи мне о себе, Блюстрик.  
Этих-то слов он и ждал. Третий раз, когда он за сегодня будет рассказывать свою историю, на предыдущие два даже отчасти походить не будет. Он изобретал сюжет для Тейлгейта спонтанно, нужные слова приходили на ум, едва он открывал рот. Главное говорить уверенно, а уж пара приукрашенных подробностей ничьей репутации не повредит.  
Звезда этот минибот или не звезда, но ноги он сегодня раздвинет.

– Ты весь сияешь, – дружелюбно заметил Сверв, когда Блюстрик вернулся к стойке. Гетэвэя там уже не было. – Все прошло хорошо?  
– Чудесная гаечка, и моя до кончика антеннки, – фыркнул тот доверительным шепотом.  
Местный бармен ему тоже нравился, в другом смысле, но тоже положительном. Вообще с миниботами «Лост Лайту» явно повезло.  
Еще бы Магнус кулаками не махал, совсем замечательно было бы.  
– Поздравляю, – улыбка Сверва стала еще шире.  
– Спросил номер каюты, которую мне выделили. Ну, прикинь? – Блюстрик подтолкнул бармена пальцем в плечо, и тот мгновенно стал более хмурым. Видимо, не любил, когда его трогают. – Сказал, что вечером хочет пригласить меня на шоу. Ха! Я ему настоящее шоу устрою…  
– На шоу, значит? – протянул Сверв, заглядывая под стойку. – Что ж. Раз ты такой везунчик, давай я тебе еще налью…  
Что-то тренькнуло в голове Блюстрика, но вопрос «Как же ты тут бизнес ведешь, если всем бесплатно наливаешь?» так и не прозвучал.  
– Валяй! Если все выгорит… ну, в общем, за мной должок. Я – ха! – честный автобот, так что имей в виду.  
– Буду иметь, – пообещал Сверв.  
– И это… ну, Родимус… Родимус _Пра-айм_ говорил, что Персептору зачем-то нужна моя искра. Я, если честно, сливаю немножечко от этой радостной новости и хотел спросить… – он перегнулся через стойку. – Что ты там ищешь?  
– Стакан чистый, – невозмутимо откликнулся бармен. – Ох, расслабься. Сегодня тебе не стоит думать о том, что _Персептор_ сделает с твоей искрой. Наслаждайся хорошим вечером.  
– И то правда, – согласился Блюстрик.  
Мысленно он уже предвкушал, насколько хорошим станет вечер, и предложенный коктейль выпил не задумываясь. Сверв отошел в сторону, чтобы подлить энджекса еще одному сидевшему за барной стойкой клиенту, сгорбленному меху с ракетницей за спиной.  
– Эй! Привет, Ред Алерт, – покопавшись в памяти, Блюстрик его все-таки узнал. – И ты здесь?  
– А это интересно, – переглянувшись со Свервом, Ред Алерт положил на стол стопочку шаниксов, захватил стакан с собой и ушел к одной из выпивающих компаний.  
– Не очень вежливо, – пробормотал Блюстрик себе под нос и немедленно выкинул Ред Алерта из головы.  
Для него там и места-то не оставалось, все занял чарующе звонкий минибот с нежным голубым оттенком брони.

На «Лост Лайте» каюты не отличались роскошным убранством, а Блюстрику, у которого за искрой не имелось даже полировочного диска, и вовсе изысканных гостей встречать было нечем. Ну, ничего. Главное выставить Циклонуса за дверь, а дальше Тейлгейт уже никуда не денется.  
В аудиодатчиках шумела статика, и Блюстрик присел на край платформы. Он немного разогрелся, потому раскрутил кулеры, а ноги расставил пошире, нетерпеливо постукивая по паховой. Как будто тысячу лет без интерфейса проторчал, а не пару-тройку.  
Может, посадить Тейлгейта сверху? За бедра подержать, ну. Пусть потрясется немного, повиляет бампером.  
Ха! Шоу… Блюстрик притушил оптику, борясь с желанием высвободить передающую систему, подставить прохладному воздуху и поиграть с проводами чуть-чуть, пока ждет свою добычу. Но не стоит, а то Тейлгейт еще испугается размеров оборудования и сдаст назад. Демонстрировать все богатство полагается, когда маленький партнер уже надежно схвачен и, желательно, течет – так ароматно, сладенько… Тейлгейт просто обязан быть сладеньким, как голубые энергоновые кристаллики в его сегодняшнем коктейле. Этот кристаллик Блюстрик весь вылижет сегодня… выкачает до капли…  
Он лениво помял пальцами воздух перед собой, откинувшись к стене, но блаженным фантазиям упорно мешало разгорающееся жгучее ощущение в баке. Гироскопы сбоили, и как-то вентилировалось тяжело. Температура корпуса не понижалась. Блюстрик сердито подумал, что последнее влитое в него Свервом пойло было или лишним, или просто испорченным, поскольку…  
Сервоприводы засбоили, и он сначала неловко плюхнулся на бок, когда подломился локоть, а после безвольно стукнулся шлемом о платформу, проваливаясь в экстренный оффлайн.  
Дверь в каюту приоткрылась, и по темно-серому полу протянулась тень, очень тонкая – у щиколоток.

– Я надеюсь, вы нас смотрите! – Ред Алерт поправил микрофон и засмеялся. – Потому что мы-то на вас смотрим всегда, друзья…  
Экраны перед ним мерцали, показывая виды то одной, то другой каюты. Кое-где перед терминалами собрались целые группы мехов, кто-то валялся на своей платформе с планшетом, но все члены экипажа «Лост Лайта» так или иначе прилипли к экранам.  
Мелькнули и мостик, и приемная медбэя, но вскоре Ред Алерт отвлекся от привычного созерцания всего живого на корабле, и изображение на нескольких мониторах в центре стены сложилось в одно: темное помещение со слабым голубоватым источником света в центре. Поверх шел обратный отсчет до начала шоу.  
– Знаю, вы уже заждались. Прямой эфир начнется через несколько минут! – воодушевленно произнес Ред Алерт. – А пока напоминаю: главный герой сегодняшнего выпуска… ха, главный герой, конечно же, несравненный Тейлгейт, мастер хитроумного, ха-ха, сплетения проводов… если вы понимаете, о чем я, – он расплылся в улыбке, хотя его как раз никто видеть не мог. Местоположение своего логова, куда стекалось видео со всех возможных мест корабля, где только можно было натыкать камер, Ред Алерт тщательно скрывал. – А второй герой сегодня – наш храбрый новенький член экипажа… Персептор, опусти руку. Бесполезно пальцем махать. Твое замечание все равно никто не услышит, – ехидно добавил он, косясь на картинку из лаборатории ученого. – Да, Блюстрик еще не успел пройти твой обряд инициации, и теперь самая главная интрига вечера, сможет ли он вообще это сделать.  
Тейлгейт, все это время сидевший на распластанном корпусе Блюстрика, наконец, выпрямился и поднял большой палец. Часть камер была настроена на ночное видение, часть передавала картинку как есть, и Ред Алерт принялся подбирать нужный ракурс для начала трансляции.  
– Напоминаю всем, что ставки принимаются до начала эфира в баре Сверва, – он вывел на боковой экран данные с камеры, висящей над барной стойкой. Работа и правда кипела, Сверв собирал шаниксы и записывал имена всех желающих поучаствовать в планшет. – Итак, друзья мои, нас ждет напряженное и захватывающие зрелище уже через три… два… – он отправил сигнал со своих мониторов на открытый канал. Судя по тому, как оживились зрители, трансляция пошла без перебоев. – Один! Добро пожаловать на шоу «Взрывные искры»!

Блюстрик пришел в онлайн, и датчики тут же обрушили на него такой поток аварийных предупреждений, что его подбросило на платформе. Сначала швырнуло в жар, потом в холод, и вроде бы даже не было больно, но неприятно саднило в честплейте. На все эти ощущения накладывалась тошнота – топливные шланги скручивало. Выпитое в баре зелье вырубило его в самый ответственный момент, понял Блюстрик. Нет, не в самый ответственный, могло быть и хуже, однако и за это бармен поплатится!  
А потом он активировал оптику и понял две вещи: открыта дверь в каюту и открыта…  
Его собственная искра?! Он дернулся, порываясь сесть, и услышал опасный треск. Свечение из чуть выдвинутой камеры искры било по оптосенсорам. Но даже не успев подстроить обработку видеопотока, он понял, что ложемент оплетает множество проводов, часть из которых выходит из корпуса и змеится куда-то в темноту под платформу.  
– Фраг! – воскликнул он, подтягивая руку к честплейту. Теперь, когда взгляду предстали собственные вывороченные внутренности, ощущение дискомфорта превратилось в настоящую боль.  
Он едва смог отвести оптику от бело-голубого сияния. Из коридора тоже бил свет, а в проеме стоял темный, но узнаваемый силуэт. Невысокий рост, широкие бедра, возмутительно узкая талия и еще возмутительнее тоненькие щиколотки. И сверкающий суженный розовый визор.  
– Тейлгейт! – Блюстрик вытянул шею. Он-то боялся, что минибот застанет его с распущенным джампером, а оказалось – с выпяченной искрой. Все еще не понимая, что происходит и как он оказался распотрошенным заживо, он тем не менее остро чувствовал покалывание под камерой, где разъемы свободного профиля были забиты несанкционированными подключениями, и это очень, очень его беспокоило.  
Как и то, что он примотан к платформе собственными кабелями! Или это не его?  
Не успел он жалко – но куда деваться? – попросить о помощи, Тейлгейт сначала поднес палец к маске, потом медленно, широким жестом, указал куда-то в сторону, в угол каюты, а после отступил на шаг, позволяя слепящему свету из коридора поглотить себя.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и Блюстрик остался в темноте, выпучив оптику и тяжело гоняя воздух.  
– Какого шлака? Эй?! – крикнул он, шаря по честплейту ладонями. На искру было больно смотреть, но еще больнее было думать о том, что кто-то запустил в его корпус руки, пока он лежал в оффлайне. Он с облегчением понял, что не взрезан, просто детали разведены в стороны. Вот только в стыках столько мелких проводков, что отдать команду на закрытие не получится – придется сначала распутать эту сеть.  
Это был Персептор? Ему же требовалась искра зачем-то? Сложно представить, чтобы он прокрался к кому-то ночью, особенно если этот кто-то и так обязан к нему явиться, но…  
Блюстрик, кривя губы, запустил пальцы под камеру. Обжигающий жар заставил его сначала отдернуть их, но от проводов нужно было избавиться… Краем оптики он заметил еще один источник света, который поначалу просто не вышло обнаружить. В углу, куда указал Тейлгейт, прежде чем уйти, помаргивали красным цифры, и больше всего они напоминали обратный отсчет.  
Пятнадцать минут – показало небольшое табло, а затем первое число сменилось на четырнадцать.  
– Шлак, нет, – Блюстрик присмотрелся, прикрыв искру ладонью и адаптировав оптосенсоры к полутьме, и убедился, что к таймеру тянется пучок кабелей из-под платформы. – Нет! Тейлгейт! – он в панике ударил кулаком по бедру, ни до чего больше толком не дотянувшись.  
«Мультифункциональное минирование»… Шлак! Это он, точно он. Милый голосок, привлекательный блеск полировки, ехидно прищуренный визор… Отбраковыш что-то сделал с ним, с его искрой! Шоу, он сказал?..  
– Шоу, – повторил Блюстрик и вскинул голову. – Эй! Вы смотрите, да? Я знаю, что вы смотрите! Хватит, это не… Прекратите немедленно!  
Он шарил взглядом по темным стенам, ерзая, пытаясь выкрутиться из проводов, чтобы хотя бы сесть, а не валяться вскрытым на всеобщее обозрение. Но красные цифры буквально примагничивали его.  
Прошло полминуты, а ничего не изменилось.  
«Это розыгрыш, – сказал себе Блюстрик. – Даже полные отморозки не будут минировать искру соратнику, это просто…»  
Но ведь его представления о мире немного… устарели. Расклад сторон теперь другой, а Блюстрик вовсе не член экипажа, он пойманный с поличным грабитель, похожий на бота, которого все ненавидят.  
Наверное, приятно будет посмотреть, как он взорвется?  
Первым желанием, конечно, было выдрать чужеродные провода, но… страшно представить, к чему это могло привести. Блюстрик бессильно зарычал.  
– Я до тебя доберусь! До вас всех! – вскинув кулак, он задел один из вплетенных в сетку проводов, и тот затрещал. Паника мгновенно заполнила эмоциональный контур. Блюстрику показалось, что вот-вот он взорвется, и он тонко взвизгнул, прижимая едва не выдернутый провод пальцами.  
Как… как много Тейлгейт настроил подключений? Они вызывали бесконечный поток помех, мешающий сосредоточиться. Блюстрик, всхлипывая вентиляцией, начал прощупывать внешнюю оболочку камеры. Каждый раз, когда он задевал ложемент, боль вспышками зашлаковывала видеопоток. Тейлгейт свил внутри него настоящее гнездышко, не брезгуя использовать и собственные кабели Блюстрика. Медициной тот никогда не интересовался, и какой из кабелей питает искру, а какому внутри вообще не место, понятия не имел.  
Тринадцать минут.  
Он нашарил внутри что-то твердое, припаянное к внешней оболочке и подсоединенное к нейростволу. Стоило взяться за него, и острая вспышка пронзила нейросеть. Как только Тейлгейту удалось проделать все это, не разбудив жертву? Такая боль дезактива могла поднять!  
Маленький контейнер – чужеродный объект, который не находило внутреннее сканирование. Значит, его поместил туда Тейлгейт, значит, скорее всего, это и есть взрывчатка – не очень много, но достаточно, чтобы камеру искры разметало во всей каюте.  
– Праймус, – зашептал Блюстрик, в панике выворачиваясь из паутины, высвобождая хотя бы плечи. Искра горела – ровно, спокойно, бледно. Его собственная искра, заминированная мелким паразитом… – Праймус, Праймус…  
Он выпутался, наконец, и, придерживая обжигающе горячие края камеры, как будто искра могла вывалиться, наклонился, чтобы определить, куда идут провода. Под платформой стоял небольшой блок, возможно, разветвитель, и уже из него тянулся к таймеру толстый кабель. Никакого экрана на нем не было, зато сбоку моргали желтым миниатюрные индикаторы – каждый со своей частотой.  
Блюстрик не имел ни малейшего представления, что ему делать. Он не разбирался в саперном деле, а уж если взрывчатка засунута прямо в камеру искры – тем более!  
Он спустился, встав на колени перед проклятой коробкой. Провода тянулись от его камеры вниз по обеим сторонам от платформы, таким образом, что он не мог даже выпрямиться во весь рост, не то что доползти до двери. Да и найдет ли он там помощь?  
Дрожащими пальцами он подтянул разветвитель поближе. Наверное, это блок управления… или… как называется эта штуковина? Что-то нужно обрезать? Как понять что?  
Или лучше попробовать отцепить взрывчатку от нейроствола? Блюстрика скрутило от одной мысли, когда он вспомнил, как больно просто его касаться. У него даже нет инструментов… ни отверток, ни кусачек, ни даже зеркала, чтобы видеть… да и что увидишь в зеркале, когда искра так сияет?  
– Шлак-шлак-шлак, – повторял Блюстрик часто, почти бездумно, загипнотизированный оранжевыми огоньками.  
Он обернулся. Десять минут.  
Он вцепился в край стальной крышки, отдирая ее, увидел внутри мешанину разноцветных проводов и застонал, низко опуская голову.  
Рвать их вслепую – или ждать, пока честплейт разворотит взрывом? Успеет ли он понять, что произошло? Почувствует боль?  
Проклятья в адрес Тейлгейта закончились. Остался только ужас, с которым Блюстрик перебирал провода. Вдруг нахлынуло: а что если подскочившая температура тоже может активировать взрывчатку? Он же не знает, от чего та детонирует! А он так разогрелся от паники…  
Он никогда не был особенно религиозен, да и не приветствовалось это в рядах автоботов, но сейчас простенькие молитвы сами вырывались из вокалайзера:  
– Праймус, пощади мою искру… Праймус, пощади…  
Корпус едва слушался. Он подал за раз столько охладителя, что аварийные системы решили, будто слив инициирован перегрузками, и начали сброс топлива. Блюстрик оказался в луже отработки так быстро, что и оптикой моргнуть не успел.  
В отчаянии он предпринял еще одну попытку отсоединить подложенный под искру контейнер с взрывчаткой и через мгновение катался по полу от боли, не замечая, как трещат и так поврежденные дверцы. Низкие отметки топлива усугубляли рассинхрон команд.  
Блюстрик потерял еще две минуты, приходя в себя. Липкое розовое пятно под ним тоже отражало блеск искры. А темные стены смотрели со всех сторон и посмеивались – наверняка посмеивались. Как Сверв, сегодня охотно наливавший ему бесплатно. Как Тейлгейт, заманивавший его в эту ловушку.  
Со сдавленным, хриплым криком он дернул первый попавшийся провод, вырывая его из блока. Мигнув, погас один из индикаторов, и какое-то время Блюстрик, сжавшись и вырубив оптику, слышал только надсадный звук собственных кулеров. Ничего не взорвалось! Он жив. Он…  
Он обернулся на таймер и в отчаянии опустил руки. Отсчет продолжался. Пять минут. Так страшно ему не было, даже когда горящая станция падала на планету, а он не имел никакой возможности эвакуироваться. И подходящие к концу запасы энергона не провоцировали такой паники.  
Блюстрик ухватился еще за следующий произвольный провод, намотал на дрожащий палец, но не смог заставить себя вырвать и его. В первый раз его захватило ощущение – сейчас или никогда, победил или сгинул. А во второй – решиться было уже намного сложнее.

– Ха, друзья, вижу, Блюстрик совсем растерял запал, – Ред Алерт медленно проговорил последнее слово и рассмеялся еще громче. – Давненько я не слышал таких белковых рыданий! Впрочем, не будем к нему жестоки, если он не разберется во взрывной цепи за три с половиной минуты, он попрощается с самой важной для функционирования деталью!  
Он увеличил мощность спрятанных в каюте Блюстрика микрофонов, и позволил слушателям насладиться истерическим бормотанием вдоволь.  
– И все-таки, согласитесь, он так похож на Праула. Просто невероятно, я как будто вижу, как хнычет всезнающий скрытный тактик! А? Особенно при слабом освещении… Признайтесь, вы просто мечтали посмотреть, как эта ржа в глушителе ползает в слитом топливе.  
Он выбрал камеру, показывающую одновременно и Блюстрика, и безжалостный таймер.  
– Знаю, вы все с нетерпением ждете развязки, – экипаж «Лост Лайта», за которым Ред Алерт краем оптики наблюдал все это время, действительно оживился к финалу. – Кстати, я тоже. Ведь я, как и вы, понятия не имею, что нас ждет в конце сегодняшнего шоу! Подорвет Блюстрик сам себя или будет жить, пока не дотикают часики? Сейчас я бы поставил на второе. А на что я на самом деле поставил, я, пожалуй, все-таки не скажу… И пока не началась последняя минута, которую мы по традиции проведем в тишине, я хочу еще раз поблагодарить Тейлгейта за это будоражащее зрелище. Чужие эмоции такие сладкие, друзья. И мы бы всего этого не видели, если бы не наш чудесный гость из прошлого. Тейлгейт, спасибо. Мы все от тебя в восторге, ты сам знаешь, – Ред Алерт выдержал паузу. – Итак, если кто-нибудь из вас, ха, ставил на то, что Блюстрик выживет, скрестите пальцы, когти или что там у вас есть. Последняя минута началась!

Меняющиеся цифры гипнотизировали. Блюстрик сидел, запустив пятерню в месиво проводов внутри блока, и почти не шевелился, только другой рукой царапал горячую камеру, будто прощаясь со своей искрой. Он впился взглядом в таймер, а все мысли куда-то пропали, оставив только болезненную пустоту. Хотелось только, чтобы время резко скакнуло вперед, чтобы не пришлось больше ждать. Блюстрику было не до того, выглядит ли он жалким, слабым, глупым. Пятнадцать минут ужаса и паники высушили его – в прямом смысле.  
Пять. Четыре. Три секунды. Две. Одна…  
Мелькнуло несколько нулей, и таймер погас. Содрогнувшись всем корпусом, Блюстрик обхватил себя за развороченный честплейт, словно собираясь погасить взрывную волну или удержать искру внутри, но ничего не случилось.  
Вообще ничего.  
Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем он моргнул оптикой и медленно скривил губы. А потом заорал – яростно, громко, – перехватил пучок кабелей и разорвал их, схватил следующие… он драл их, не обращая внимания на вспышки под камерой, когда напряжение переставало подаваться. Несколько тонких игл вылетело из разъемов, задев ложемент, но даже эта боль уже толком не ощущалась. Закончив, Блюстрик вскочил, схватил блок – муляж! просто муляж! – и швырнул его в стену.  
– Я тебя убью! – заорал он в темноту над собой, рассеиваемую только светом искры.  
Все саднило, а в вокалайзере клокотала острая обида. Тейлгейт заставил его поверить, что все на самом деле!..  
Наконец-то смогли сомкнуться пластины, и капот, исцарапанный, смятый, прикрыл бледное сияние. Блюстрик, пошатываясь, бросился к выходу из каюты.

– Ничего себе! – запоздало прокомментировал Ред Алерт происходящее на экране. Другие зрители, возбужденные финальным поворотом, и вовсе повскакивали со своих мест. – Кто-нибудь предполагал такой результат, а? А? Я – точно нет. Наш счастливчик, кстати, рвется на свободу, так что, секунду…  
Он подключил камеру в коридоре в тот момент, когда озверевшего новичка, залитого отработкой и не имевшего никаких сил сопротивляться, схватили Грув и Мейнфрейм. Блюстрик вырывался, но недолго, и выплевывал проклятья в адрес Тейлгейта и всех прочих автоботов на этом безумном корабле.  
– А вот теперь, Персептор, можешь готовить свою адскую машину, – Ред Алерт подпер подбородок кулаком. – Блюстрик, можно сказать, пережил боевое крещение, хотя его искре определенно не повезло. И пожалуй, твои извращения я на весь «Лост Лайт» транслировать не буду. Что ж! Было приятно провести с вами время, еще раз спасибо Тейлгейту, который вновь смог нас удивить. Еще увидимся! Хотя, ха-ха, я-то вижу тебя, да, тебя, дружище, по-сто-ян-но! – Ред Алерт вырубил трансляцию и отодвинул микрофон.  
На одном из мониторов он хорошо видел довольный фейсплейт Сверва, а столь счастливым его сосед по каюте выглядел лишь тогда, когда подсчитывал невероятную прибыль.

Несколько дней спустя отошедший ото всех болезненных процедур, включая ремонт местами пережженного нейроствола, Блюстрик не очень ровной походкой вошел в бар. К задорному улюлюканью он уже привык, так что и дверцей не повел, зато к стойке направился с мрачной решимостью.  
Сверв предусмотрительно встал так, чтобы ударить его можно было, только перевалившись через стойку. Блюстрик все еще не восстановил былую резвость, так что кто-нибудь успеет остановить его, прежде чем начнется драка.  
– Ты! Ты меня опоил, чтобы я вырубился! – Блюстрик вцепился в столешницу, наклоняясь вперед.  
– Ну, – развел руками Сверв, – зато ты тоже побывал звездой шоу.  
Для Блюстрика «быть звездой» значило ползать в отработке и рвать провода, в ужасе разглядывая собственную искру. Он содрогался всякий раз, когда представлял, что весь корабль любовался этим и катался со смеху.  
– Если тебя это утешит, я ставил на то, что бомба окажется обманкой, – Сверв спокойно встретил пылающий взгляд Блюстрика. – Я видел, что ты действительно Тейлгейту приглянулся.  
– Что значит «окажется»? – прорычал тот.  
– В этом суть шоу. Никто не знает, что произойдет. Пару бедолаг размазало по стенам каюты, потому что они в отчаянии дернули не за тот провод. Инферно на последней секунде успел разминировать свою искру. А ты сорвал джекпот, Блюстрик. Тейлгейт не засунул в тебя настоящую взрывчатку. Я надеюсь, ты усердно благодаришь Праймуса за это…  
– Заткнись! – рыкнул Блюстрик. Он чувствовал чужие взгляды и жалел, что не подстерег Сверва где-нибудь в другом месте. Где можно было бы выдавить ему визор, а не только поорать на него. Он прогнал несколько циклов вентиляции, а после все-таки спросил: – Так… это… не обязательно так было бы, да? То есть, я… мог взорваться?  
Сверв вздохнул так, будто каждый день ему приходилось рассказывать наивным ботам прописные истины, а заодно пододвинулся ближе к сидящему за стойкой Трейлкаттеру. Если Блюстрик все-таки полезет драться, лучше быть где-то рядом с мехом, который способен создать силовое поле.  
Тот наблюдал за происходящим, пьяно улыбаясь.  
– Понимаешь, как важно сохранять с Тейлгейтом хорошие отношения? Очень хорошие. Очень важно. Но гарантий все равно нет. Даже если будешь протирать ему колесики, все равно есть шанс, что ты однажды проснешься со вскрытой искрой. А если вдруг косо на него посмотришь или еще как-то обидишь… В общем, никакое твое поведение на самом деле не гарантирует безопасность. Вопрос в нюансах – будет простая бомба или сложная, таймер будет показывать истинное время или спешить, или отставать… Тебе повезло, Блюстрик. Ты ему понравился, реально, понравился. И он просто подшутил над тобой.  
– М-мелкая дрянь, – процедил Блюстрик, сжимая кулаки. Неясно, о Сверве он говорил или о Тейлгейте, возможно, о них обоих.  
– Он звезда, – возразил Сверв четко. – Он может себе позволить что угодно. Думаешь, ты один на него запал? Как ты считаешь, почему Гетэвэй так за ним бегает? Просто один раз ему перепало, понимаешь, – Сверв подлил Трейлкаттеру энджекса и продолжил. – А когда он подкатил второй раз, получил взрывчатку в искру. Еле вывернулся, кстати, и то только потому, что служил в отряде спецопераций. Праул его на всякий шлак натаскивал.  
– Я убью его. Я… вы…  
– Персептор сделал слепок с твоей искры, верно? Поверь, если ты кого-то убьешь здесь, тебе не поздоровится. Как, ты думаешь, Родимус поддерживает здесь порядок?  
– А Тейлгейту взрывать мехов, значит, можно? – оскалился Блюстрик.  
– В договор Тейлгейта с капитаном никто свой нос не совал, – возразил Сверв. – Хм, хотя… думаю, Ред Алерт совал. Он, кстати, передал мне права на эксклюзивные кадры. Как всегда после шоу. Дополнительные материалы. Видео, на котором Тейлгейт запутывает тебя во все эти тоненькие проводочки, – его голос стал приторным. – Если захочешь посмотреть, ты знаешь, кому платить.  
– Пошел ты, – прошипел Блюстрик, разворачиваясь. Все на него глазели. Это было невыносимо.  
– У него такие ловкие пальцы, – в спину бросил Сверв, давясь смехом. Блюстрик стремительно удалялся. – Он по локоть в тебя забрался. И сидел у тебя прямо на…

Тейлгейт редко появлялся без сопровождения Циклонуса. Тот следовал за ним по пятам, как цепной турболис, и Блюстрик едва улучил момент, когда вояки рядом не было. Прошло уже немало времени, и он даже посмотрел пару выпусков любимого шоу «Лост Лайта» – с другими героями, влипшими по самые антенны. О его пятнадцати минутах позора уже забыли. «Звезда славы закатилась», – подшучивал Сверв.  
Приходилось жить по законам, установленным Родимусом Праймом, но это не значило, что Блюстрик перестал таить злобу. Нельзя оскорбить автобота – и разгуливать безнаказанным. Даже если ты лично пожимал руку Нове Прайму.  
А сегодня звезда «Лост Лайта» рискнула появиться одна в окрестностях масляного резервуара. Зря. Иногда Блюстрик пробирался сюда, чтобы немного пожалеть о том, что лазейки, через которую он сюда пробрался, больше нет. Но сбежать не получится не потому, что нельзя взять и угнать челнок. Он привязан к этому кораблю искрой. Родимус никого не отпускает.  
Однако шанс отомстить у Блюстрика никто не украдет, даже последний Прайм.  
Притаившись, он дождался, пока Тейлгейт усядется на край мостика, снял бластер с предохранителя и ткнул минеру в затылок. Проще было пристрелить сразу, но как же – не позволить мелкой рже узнать, кто его убьет? Блюстрик вот прекрасно осознавал, кто вскрыл его искру!  
– Тебя даже не найдут, – прошипел он. – Утонешь здесь – и с концами.  
Черное масло плавно покачивалось под ними в такт работе двигателей «Лост Лайта».  
– Ты такой забавный, – вздохнул Тейлгейт. – Я даже не думал, что бывают настолько наивные автоботы.  
Да как он смеет? Палец Блюстрика дрогнул на спусковом крючке – и в следующий миг он почувствовал лезвие, уткнувшееся в шею сзади. Часть тонких топливных каналов оно взрезало, и энергон заливался под броню, рискуя закоротить контакты, но фатальных повреждений пока не было.  
Циклонус? Когда он успел? Как сумел подобраться незаметно? Как узнал, где должен быть…  
– Брось бластер в резервуар, – распорядился Тейлгейт. – Если ты этого не сделаешь, он тебе голову отрежет.  
– Фраг, – Блюстрик разъяренно отшвырнул оружие. – Как?!  
– Я могу просто подумать, и он явится, – пожал плечами Тейлгейт, поднимаясь и оборачиваясь. – Шлаково удобно. А ты вентилируешь так громко, когда прячешься… из тебя никудышный шпион.  
Он склонил голову набок. Все такой же блестящий, ладно сложенный и надменный, как тогда в баре Сверва.  
– Циклонус, – Блюстрик стиснул денты. Ладно, это еще не конец… Сложно не хотеть этот чудесный корпус, но если знать, сколько шлака в нем набито, желание исчезает мгновенно. – Ты же десептикон, нет? Я слышал, ты был десептиконом. Почему ты его вообще терпишь?  
Острие меча не сместилось и на миллиметр. Блюстрик не был силен в дипломатии, но сейчас рискнуть стоило. Если не сейчас – то никогда. К тому же он собирал информацию за прошедшие месяцы. Циклонус и правда не походил на меха, который готов стать подстилкой нарциссичного минибота.  
– Этот кусок ржавчины тобой крутит! – слова звучали уже совсем отчаянно. – Неужели ты не хочешь с ним покончить? Есть у тебя честь или нет, кон?!  
Тейлгейт рассмеялся, покачиваясь с мыска на носок. Здешняя акустика разносила звук по всему просторному помещению.  
– Циклонус, оставь его, – приказал он наконец. Меч тотчас же исчез, но Блюстрик не рискнул бросаться на Тейлгейта с кулаками, пока десептикон – или кто он был там на самом деле – все еще стоял за спиной. – «Мультифункциональное минирование», видишь? – он постучал по предплечью. – Циклонус просто не хочет, чтобы его голова разлетелась вдребезги.  
Тейлгейт по-прежнему посмеивался, сверкая визором. Блюстрик растерянно обернулся и перехватил ладонью поврежденные шланги. Протечка не очень сильная, пара заплаток – и все затянется. Но…  
Исцарапанный фейсплейт Циклонуса не имел… никакого выражения. Раньше оно казалось Блюстрику грозным или агрессивным, но на самом деле оно было пустым. Лишенным эмоций вовсе.  
– Ты и правда забавный, Блюстрик, – Тейлгейт демонстративно потянулся на краю мостика, разминая суставы. Циклонус предупреждающе шагнул между ними. – Только поэтому я скажу тебе одну вещь. В шоу-бизнесе существует правило: двух выпусков с одинаковым сценарием быть не может. Если я снова за тебя возьмусь… Словом, почитай справочники, – он помахал на прощание аккуратной светло-голубой ладонью и спокойно зашагал к выходу из резервуара.  
Циклонус молча – покорной тенью – двинулся следом.


End file.
